villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Merryweather Security
Merryweather Security is one of the main antagonistic groups in ''Grand Theft Auto V. ''It is a private military company and security contractor. During the main storyline, Merryweather suffered many problems from Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton and Trevor Phillips. They had one of the experimental weaponry they were protecting for the U.S. Government has been stolen, one of their planes which was carrying millions of dollars in weaponry hijacked and taken down, one of their courier trains holding millions of dollars worth of priceless artifacts, derailed; with dozens of their men being killed at a shootout at the Kortz Center. Several men were murdered after an unsuccessful house invasion, many men lost when unsuccessfully attempting to prevent the Union Depository Building from being robbed and (determiant) many of their men killed in a foundry while trying to kill the protagonists and one of their chief board members were kidnapped, stuffed into the back of their car and pushed off a cliff. Because of these problems, towards the end, Merryweather's reputation begins to fall and this caused several clients to drop them from their payroll, including the U.S. Government itself. After the loss of the government's contract, Merryweather then loses clearance in operating in American soil and is forced to shut down several operations they'd started in the country, costing them millions of dollars. Divisions They are three divisions in the company. The first division provides onsite and property protection with uniformed guards; these guards can be seen patrolling their assigned properties with marked cars or walking the premises with a guard dog. Other guards can be seen protecting the Humane Labs and Research and have different clothing than the standard guards. They offer private security to shareholders such as Devin Weston, and they rarely help out the public law enforcement in major incidents. The second division is a paramilitary force equipped and trained for high-risk operations; this division is comprised primarily of former military servicemen, possibly Special Forces. The government employs this division as a courier service and it is implied the FIB and IAA use this as hired backup. They also own a ship; a SS Bulker which holds a nuclear bomb. The third division is the courier service which transports art, artifacts and perishables for collectors and museums. Services There are various services Merryweather can provide for players in GTA Online. * '''Ammo Drop: '''An crate filled with ammo will be dropped from the skies. It will add ammo to the firearm that the player is wielding. * '''Backup Helicopter: '''A Buzzard Helicopter will fly to the player's location and eliminate any hostile players and other enemies. It will circle around the character until it leaves. * '''Boat Pickup: '''A private Dinghy will go at the player's location. * '''Helicopter Pickup: '''A private Maverick will land at the player's location. * '''Call Mercenaries: '''Mercenaries will track and kill the selected target. They will appear as four armed operatives driving a Mesa and will continue to come until the target is dead. If they don't succeed, a full refund will be sent to the client. * '''Airstrike: '''The player will be requested to drop a flare before a P-996 LAZER arrives. Vehicles * '''Merryweather Mesa: '''Heavily modified Canis Mesas capable of off-road cruising. It is the main vehicle for ground operatives. * '''Dilettantes: '''Used by Merryweather Security Guards with Merryweather decals to patrol areas. * '''Buzzard Attack Chopper: '''Main Vehicles used by air units. * '''Maverick: '''Used for transport and air support. * '''Dinghy: '''Used for transport for naval operatives and as naval support. * '''Cargo Plane: '''Used for special deliveries such as government and military shipment. * '''Patriot: '''Used by ground operatives. * '''Trains: '''Used for transporting high value shipments across San Andreas. According to Ron Jakowski, it passes by every month. Category:GTA Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Rich Villains Category:Corrupt Officials